


Stay on the Line

by DovahCourts



Series: A Dangerous Reality [4]
Category: Inspector Gadget - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Someone gets ahold of Gadget's secret phone.
Series: A Dangerous Reality [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stay on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Using lyrics from the paper chase."

Gadget had just got off the phone with Quimby, when his Secret Gadget phone rang again. He sighs, at least his Gadget Phone doesn't make him loose that much blood... he picks it up, thinking it was Quimby. Only to be met with shaky breathing, almost a sob. 

“Hi, um, I-I-I-I don’t have a whole lot of- of time. Um, and, and… I-I-I’ve kinda been running across the country, um, um… oh man, I don’t know where to start." the voice quavers, Gadget knitted his brows.

"It's OK, luv. Tell me everything." Gadget says in a calm tone.

"They’re-they’re-they’re, uh, they’re- they’re-, gonna- um, they’ll triangulate on this position really, really soon, Um. Okay, um, um, Okay, what- what we think of their… uh, they’re, they’re extra-dimensional beings that… an earlier precursor of the, um… made contact with… Uh, th-they-they are not what they claim to be."

Gadget's stomach drops, what kind? Demons, aliens, deities? "Stay on the line, keep talking... have they done anything?"

"Uh, they have infiltrated a lot of, uh, a-a-a lot of aspect of-of-of… uh, di- disasters that are coming. They, uh, they’re, uh- I’m sorry… Th-the government knows about them, and there’s a lot of safe areas in this world that they could begin moving the population to now, Art. They are not- they want your major population centers… wiped out… so that the few that are left will be more easily controllable… uh…" it ends with a choked sob. The line falters. 

"Stay on the line, I'll find you. Just stay on the line, please."

The voice cries, "O-oh god... wh--what, who are... OH GOD PLEASE NO!" the man screams, the sound of the phone clatters on the ground. He screams no over and over again. "P-p-please don't hurt me." the man sobs out, "I w-w-won't tell a-a-another person. _P-P-PLEASE_."

Gadget stays silent, fearing that any word he makes would end in the poor sod's demise. The line goes dead. All Gadget could do was sit there, baffled.

Not so long after the news was on, a body was found. Later identified as Rodney Oz, the same man that called Gadget.

He felt his gut churn. The man was scared for his life, he called Gadget for a reason and now he's dead. What ever Rodney was talking about, Gadget will find it, and put an end to it.


End file.
